


Aglow

by moonshaunted



Series: DriftEris Drabbles [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Magic, Non-Canon Relationship, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshaunted/pseuds/moonshaunted
Summary: Eris busts out some Hive magic ✨
Relationships: The Drifter/Eris Morn
Series: DriftEris Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203638
Kudos: 19





	Aglow

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONE inspired by a saucy doodle I made of them, I really love the idea of Eris using some freaky magic stuff for sexy times because she's hot and deserves it. Also just like... this is so purely self indulgent ajdkfk plot?? what plot ??

The dry white dust of Luna crunched beneath the Drifter's boots as he stepped out of his jump ship. The coordinates that Eris had sent him were removed from the main platform area where Guardians in their own jump ships were coming and going, and he could see their tiny windows flash reflections of the sun far off in the distance. Eris's small ship was here, in the shadows, nestled against a large rock jutting from the pale moon's surface. Drifter scratched his beard and stretched before walking up to the entry hatch and giving a quiet knock. He could hear some muffled movement inside before Eris appeared, opening the hatch. Her usual hat and head wrap were off, the dark, soft ringlets of her hair slightly disheveled, and she was wearing a light, loose garment. Drifter fought back a smile.

Eris didn't say anything as she ushered him in and shut the hatch behind him. He stood in the small main deck, took off his gloves, and looked at her. She stood for a moment, quiet, chewing on the inside of her lip, before cocking her head slightly and stepping toward him. She put her hands on his arms as she leaned into him, backing them back up into the door, and brought her lips close to his. Drifter had to admit he was a little surprised at the lack of preamble but her assertiveness this time poked the fire in his belly, and he snatched her small frame up in his arms and kissed her hard. A soft "mhm" escaped from her as she kissed him back, pushing up against him with a strength he knew she had but had not often felt. Her hands were trembling as she grabbed his face, the back of his head.

She pulled back, her breath coming shaky.

"I'm - I'm sorry," she said with a slight shake of her head.

Drifter laughed. "No, no, don't be. Don't mind it rough." He gave her a nasty grin. Again, somewhat to his surprise, she actually laughed.

"Come," she said, and took his hand and led him back to her quarters. The majority of the tight space was taken up by a bed, and Drifter had to duck to get inside. But it was cozy and close and warm, and Eris began to undress him, tossing his belts and coat to the floor. He kissed her gently and helped himself out of his shirt and pants, kicking off his boots, as she slipped out of her own loose garment. She sat down on the bed and Drifter crawled in over her, kissing her neck, her collarbone. She breathed out a heavy sigh.

Drifter kissed the hollow of her chest and was reaching to cup her breast when he noticed a faint green glow beneath the surface of her skin. He paused and straightened, looking at the growing rippling light in her chest, then up at her face.

"Call me crazy, but I ain't ever seen you glow like that," he said. She let out another heavy sigh, arching her back somewhat, and reached up her hands to either side of his face, her cool fingers gently touching his temples.

"Ahmm, this some new kind of freaky Hive magic? Should I… be concerned--" his voice was cut short as a rush of light filled his vision and ripples of ice, then bright heat shot through his veins. It seemed every nerve cried out in his body for a second before being overwhelmed with a rush of pleasure. He buckled and moaned, and as soon as it had overtaken him it was gone and he was laying next to Eris, her hands still on his temples. Sweat prickled on his neck. He blinked a few times, looking at her, confusion and fear being slowly replaced with awe, then excitement, then desire.

"By the Traveler's great round ass, why haven't you busted out these tricks before?" he asked. She smiled, a wry pull at the corner of her lip, and Drifter felt his heart in his throat and an ache low in his gut. The glow in her chest pulsed with a quick heartbeat as she took her hands away and climbed onto him, sitting up tall above him, her breasts rising and falling as she took in heavy breaths. He watched her, looked at her, took her in, her power boiling just beneath the surface, and everything in his body called out with desire for her. She positioned herself above him and tilted her chin down at him.

"Do it again," he said hoarsely. "Don't hold back."

Eris gestured and his vision filled with light once again, the cold and the burn alternating and repeating, rushing through his body, but this time he could feel - feel a ring of pressure bind around one wrist, then the other, electrifying on his skin, snaking up his arms and over his chest and around his neck, just enough. The ache of his nerves on edge was almost unbearable, but then at the height of it, Eris moved down hard onto him in a swift thrust and the light burst behind his eyes in a huge wave of pleasure so blindingly unimaginable that he cried out and tears streamed from the corners of his eyes. Eris pulled at the restraints around his wrists and rode him hard, her powerful thighs rubbing against the sides of his hips in a steady rhythm, as he was wracked with waves upon waves of overwhelming sensation, crying out with every one, tears and sweat running down his face. His hearing faded and his muscles strained and it lasted until finally, with a few fast, determined thrusts, Eris doubled over in orgasm, releasing the bonds around him. Her body convulsed and as Drifter's hearing slowly returned he heard her quiet, strained moan.

He didn't move, couldn't move, as Eris slowly lifted herself off of him and came to rest beside him. He could feel her muscles trembling against his own shivering shoulder, and he struggled to catch his breath, to form any sort of coherent thought.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked after a moment. Drifter swallowed, trying to bring moisture back to his dry throat. Tears still stuck to his eyelashes and trickled down the sides of his face.

"No, Eris," he said.

She gently put her hand on his.

"Are you sure?"

He turned his head to look at her. Sweat dampened the edges of the cloth around her eyes, the black shadows on her cheeks smeared, and her dark curls were wild. The glow that previously suffused her skin was gone, and the dip between her collarbones glistened with moisture. Her skin was flushed, satisfied.

"Yes," he said, his strength returning enough to shift onto his side. "Frankly, that was..." He coughed. "Well, you've made even the Drifter get tongue tied. I ah, wouldn't say no if you wanted to do that again."

Eris turned her face away but Drifter could tell she was smiling. She patted his hand gently. He sighed and turned onto his back, holding her hand with one hand and wiping his eyes with the other, laughing quietly.


End file.
